Happy Valentine, Minna!
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Dedicated to all who open La Corda archieve, and read La Corda. Happy Valentine! Suck at sum. Plz R&R! I don't need chocolate, I need review!


_I don't own anything… _

**Pairing:** FuyuumixShimizu

**Oneside:** All boysxKahoko

-----

**Happy Valentine Day, minna! **

****

Kahoko sighed deeply as she stared at a shop's window display. It was decorated with beautiful pink ornaments all over it. There was no way anybody could forget Valentine's Day was in three days. Looking at her wallet, she made a face. She knew that Valentine's Day was near, but she also knew that there were too many people she had to give presents to.

Her parents, her sister, Kanazawa-sensei, Ousaki-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Fuyuumi-chan, Amou-san, Mori-san, Shimizu-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, and don't forget that ojiisan in Minami Instrument Shop, Tsukimori-kun and…Lili. Too many people she had to give storebought chocolate to.

Forget about the will-be-buying-them chocolates, she would just make them delicious homemade chocolates. Walking in to the shop, she bought all the ingredients she needed for it.

Three days later… 

"Ohayou!!" Walking cheerily to his best friend, the long-haired guy, Hihara waved happily. Making his way to his friends, his path was cut off by a bunch of girls running to the famous guy. In no time, Yunoki had a tidal wave of his fangirls surrounding him. Smiling sweetly, he tried to accept all the chocolates they gave to him.

Hihara was speechless, standing quietly as he waited for his best friend to finish "interacting" with his fangirls; he was alone until a bunch of girls started giving him chocolates too.

Kahoko sighed deeply when she saw her senpais had been covered with their fangirls. _I will give it to them later…_ She sighed as she made her way to the Regular Dep. Building. 

"Yo." Walking to her, a green-haired boy greeted.

"Tsuchiura-kun, Ohayou! Oh, right, here… Happy Valentine! I thought you don't like sweets, so I made dark chocolate." Kahoko smiled happily as she gave Tsuchiura the chocolate he made.

Smiling at her smile, Tsuchiura took it, "Sankyu…"

"Whoa, what's this? A start of a new legend?!" Walking happily to the scene, Amou cheered holding her camera.

"Amou, Mori, Fuyuumi-chan! Iie…I-it's not like what you think…" Kahoko explained blushing.

"Here, I made it for you, too." Kahoko continued as she gave them their chocolates.

Taking the chocolate happily, the girls replied in unison, "Thank you/ A-Arigatou, senpai… / Arigatou, Hino-san."

"Whoa, you sure have a lot to give out…" Amou said as she looked at the bulging bag Kahoko had brought along.

"Hm? Why there is only one with different size, Hino-san?" Mori asked in curiousity.

"Right, i-it's so big, senpai…"

"Who are you giving it to? Could it be…your current boyfriend???" Amou said, her wide grin teasing.

"I-Ie!" Kahoko replied blushing.

Tsuchiura looked rather annoyed, displeased at the fact Kahoko had a secret person who he didn't know about.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun!" Tried to change the topic, Kahoko hailed the blue-haired guy who was walking towards them. It seemed he didn't recognize them. His face liked he was sick, and very confused, Kahoko and the others watched him in silence.

"U-Uhm…Tsukimori-senpai…ano…" A blonde-haired girl spoke to him shyly.

In contrast to Yunoki and Hihara who replied with a smile, Tsukimori replied with a glare. Before the girl could give him her chocolate, she had run away with the chocolate still in her hand.

"Ah, that's right. Tsukimori's fangirls are mostly shy…" Mori said as Kahoko and the others wore matching tell-us-something-we-don't know expressions. That was the Tsukimori they all knew and loved.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything. He too, would do the same if he was Tsukimori…too bad he's Tsuchiura. He would reject them as politely as he could. Besides there were too little shy girls in the Regular Dep.

Finally, the blue-haired boy noticed them as he made his way to the crowd.

"Ohayou, Tsukimori-kun…Here! Happy Valentine!" Kahoko smiled widely as she gave it to him.

"Thanks." Tsukimori tried to reply simply and coolly, but deep down he was so happy. Though, he never liked sweets, but it was from the red-haired girl, so there was no way he reject it. Tsukimori quirked an eyebrow when he noticed a different box compared to theirs. For an unknown reason, he felt an instant dislike for the person whom she would give it to.

Amou was a little disappointed that Tsukimori's chocolate was the same as Tsuchiura's. So, the secret person Kahoko would give the biggest box to wasn't Tsukimori.

Smiling in relief that she had give to at least 5 people, Kahoko began to wonder if she could make it today. Her mind wandered, planning as to how she could give it to Ousaki-senpai and Kanazawa-sensei… Her train of thought was interrupted when one of them made an 'ugh' sound.

Turning around, Tsukimori found his blonde-haired Kouhai behind him holding a book, " Shimizu…you should watch your step…" Tsukimori warned, his expression bland as ever.

Realizing where he was now, Shimizu bowed deeply, "Ah…Ohayou…senpai-tachi…Fuyuumi-san…" He greeted sleepily as ever.

"Ohayou, Shimizu-kun…" The girls replied in different tones as the boys shook their head sighing. Their Kouhai really was hopeless.

"Here, Shimizu-kun." Kahoko said smiling.

Staring blankly at the box in his hand, Shimizu tried to see what it was, "Chocolate…Arigatou, senpai…" He thanked smiling angelically as his senpais were rendered speechless.

"Oops, we gotta go. It's almost time…" Tsuchiura said upon noticing the time.

"Right." And so they made their way to each class.

"Ah, uhm…Shimizu-kun…" Fuyuumi called quietly as Shimizu turned to the girl.

"Here!" After giving him a box, Fuyuumi ran as fast as she could, leaving Shimizu lost for words.

-

-

-

Kahoko sighed deeply, still holding her bag as she made her way to the Music Dep.

Her face turned to a happy one, when she found Ousaki, Yunoki and Hihara in the hallway.

"Ah, Hino-san…" Noticing their Kouhai, the three musicians turned the same direction simultaneously.

"Hino-chan, what's up?"

"Huh…I'm lucky to meet you guys here. Here!" Again, Kahoko put on same expression she had before.

"Chocolate…" Hihara was a little blushing when he received that box.

"Arigatou, Hino-chan/ Arigatou, Hino-san." Their voices were chorused.

"Whom would you give that big one, Hino-san?" Yunoki asked when he noticed it in her bag.

"A-Ah…t-that's a secret…" _I just couldn't tell anyone._ Kahoko replied smiling sheepishly.

Hihara put on a little saddened face hearing her answer.

"Sokka…so are you going to the Music Dep.?"

"Hai. I'm going to give one to Kanazawa-sensei…"

"Eh? Kanazawa-sensei is in the back garden…"

"Eh, really? Then, I'll go to there. Thanks for telling me, Ousaki-senpai…" Kahoko thanked them, waving as she made her way to the back garden. _Hmm…it's break time for Kanazawa-sensei…I'll just give this to 'him' after school… _

-

-

-

Ding! Dong! Ding!

"Kaho-chan! Let's go to the chocolate shop together!" Mio said as Nao grabbed her bag.

"Uhm…just wait a minute please. I have some business in Music Dep. I'll be back in 10 minutes…Promise!" Kahoko begged deeply.

"Alright, we'll wait in the gate…" Nao said as she sighed deeply and Mio smiled knowingly.

Meanwhile, In Music Dep… 

Fuyuumi Shoko sighed deeply as she made her way out of her classroom. She was still a little nervous to see class 1-A. She had finally give him her chocolate, but the way she left him…made her think, it didn't go well. Besides, she was feeling a little guilty, not giving anything to her other senpai. I would give something to them tomorrow. She thought deeply on her belated valentine to her senpai.

"Are you free after school?"

Fuyuumi backed to reality when she noticed someone asked her. Lifting her head, she found a blonde-haired angel. "H-Hai." She replied blushing.

"Then, is it okay if I take you somewhere?" Again, Shimizu asked her, smiling sweetly.

"Su-Sure."

And Shimizu was happy because he got his 'valentine'.

-

Tsukimori Ren was surprised when he found the only chocolate he had accepted today suited to his taste.

Smiling Len closed the box, saving it for his enjoyment later. Still, he wanted to see the special person who got her big one.

-

Yunoki Azuma made his way back to his car after finally managing to get rid of his fangirls. Looking at the box he received from a certain red-head, he smirked his famous smirk as he remembered the biggest chocolate. Propping his face on his hands, Yunoki stared at his school building. _I will just ask her later._

-

-

-

(Author: And now, for answering the boys' curiosity!)

Making her way to the practice room 201, Kahoko holding her bag tight. Looking inside, she found the room empty. Again, she sighed in relief as she opened the door.

"Lili! Come out please!"

"What is it, Hino Kahoko?"

"Tada! Here! Happy Valentine!" Kahoko smiled widely as she gave Lili a big box.

"I dunno if fatas could eat or not…but I just want to thank you for introducing me to music…" Kahoko explained smiling awkwardly.

Lili's eyes began to water, "Hino Kahoko…I'm so happy!!" Lili yelled out as he danced around the room.

"H-Hai, please calm down, Lili…"

Kahoko sighed deeply watching the fairy hugged the box tightly. _If only corda has a human form…I'm sure will give the biggest to him _(I know it should be her, but I wantit him)_… _Kahoko giggled at her thought. She began to imagine how if her corda had a form.

"Thank you, Hino Kahoko…" Lili thanked crying.

"Thank you, too. Anyway, stop crying. I should be going now; my friends are waiting for me."

"Alright. See you, Hino Kahoko!" Lili shouted as he disappeared. After waving to the invisible Lili, Kahoko made her way back to her friends.

**End.**

**A/N: **I dunno this is good or not…anyway Happy Valentine! Did you get many chocolates??? I don't need chocolate, but please give me reviews.


End file.
